We Can Coast to Coast Together
by BrookeRocker
Summary: will stephanies best friend finally get with Shane?


Corina Johanna Danielson take that damn itouch out of your ears and listen to me I groaned and took the earbud out and said what Stephanie i was getting ready for my match she smiled and said you have a guest tonight i looked at her like go on you have my attention she smirked and walked out of my locker room you see my name is corina danielson and the stephanie i was referring to is my best friend stephanie mcmahon-levesque and she just informed me that i am apparantly having a guest ringside tonight during my match you see legacy has taken in a girl and the girl happens to be one of the people who gets on my ever loving last nerve and i want to kill her not wrestle her in the ring but i live because its my job yea so i start stretching and everything when i hear a knock at my door (oh little detail i forgot i happen to be the divas champ and maryse is pissed which is why she joined legacy _she knows im friend with the mcmahons _so i have to kick her ass to shut her up : D) so i yell its open and i happened to be doing a backbend when i hear you know your my wifes best friend so i dont think this position would be very good i stood up straight and i said paul levesque what are you doing here your supposed to be in connecticut with my god daughters recuperating from the nasty punt you took he said im gone for a year because of the draft i come back dont get to see you then get punted and i come back because i missed my kids god mother and i get the interrogation instead of a hug i smiled and jumped on him he laughed and said theres the corina i know so i pulled away and said now answer my question you ass wipe he laughed and said came to see your reaction to your guest i said you know spill he zipped his lips and shook his head i said paulie tell me he shook his head i pouted he said no not the pout i made the pout worse he said corina i cant and i punches his shoulder and he said did you seriously i said yeah that just happened now why wont you tell me he said eh i said is your wife threatening you with sex if you tell me he fake cried and nodded i hugged him and said poor baby its ok i will let you keep the sex life he gave me a huge hug and said thank you i laughed and then tech popped in and said corina curtain i nodded and let go of paul and grabbed my belt and said later paulie and tell your wife i love her cause i would have kept pushing you for the info he laughed and said alright so i went to the curtain and saw maryse was out their with legacy and she was all over randy and he looked bored i smirked and then my music started and i walked out and i got such a big pop cause quite frankly im the only one left standing so i get to the ring and im focusing on her when all of a sudden HERE COMES THE MONEY HERE WE GO MONEY TALKS rings through the arena i turn around and sure enough there stands shane mcmahon in his ring gear i looked at randy and he looked scared shitless shane grabbed a mic then got in and hugged me and then he put the mic up and said randy you look ready for some action tonight got some information for ya we are making this a tag team you and maryse versus me and corina i felt my mouth drop open and shane looked at me and said surprise I said you're my guest he gave me that famous smirk and hugged me and I felt the blush creep to my cheeks _you see I have this not so little crush on mr here comes the money shane mcmahon and Stephanie knows it and so does paul and all I have to say is I'M KICKING HER ASS LATER THE BITCH PURPOSELY THREW ME OFF MY DAMN GAME_ and I saw maryse wanted to star this so shane got out and we started

End of Match

Damn it does this bitch ever give the fuck up you see me and maryse have been going at it for a while of course shane and randy have been in but its mostly been the girls cause we are to stubborn finally I get her to wear shes wore out and I set her up in our corner and I go to another corner and stand up on it and I yell coast to coast baby and shane yells corina don't do it shes going to move I said if she knows whats good for her she wont and I jumped and like I said she didn't so I hit it and I drug her to the middle and got the pin THANK GOD and shane runs in there and picks me up and twirls me around then he sets me down and kissed me WAIT OH MY GOD SHANE BRANDON MCMAHON IS KISSING ME AAAAHHHH obviously I was so shocked I didn't even kiss back and he pulled away and ran to the back so I get out and I get to the back to see a smirking paul and Stephanie I said you two know something and I expect answers now steph said not our place knock three times and say Johanna on the unmarked door to the left of yours I nod and go do it and shane opens up he said how did you know I said your sister may I come in he nodded so I walked in and he closed the door and turned around and he said uh sorry about out there I got caught up I said don't worry about it he said uh corina we broke script hell that whole match broke script I smirked and said shane when have you ever gave a damn about breaking script he sighed and said true I laughed and said plus im not sorry it happened theres only one thing im sorry for he said what I said not kissing back then I sweetly placed my lips on his and he immediately kissed back then I pulled away and said I have waited for that to happen for I don't know how long and you don't even let me kiss back you bastard he laughed and wrapped his arms around me and said be mine I said yes and then I giggled he said what I said it finally makes sense he said what I said steph she told me I had a guest tonight then paul came in smirking and they were the only two that knew how I felt he said and what is that I said hopelessly in love with mr money he smiled and said and im hopelessly in love with you corina Johanna Danielson and I have to say you make my coast to coast look good I said we can coast to coast together he kissed me then said I like the sound of that


End file.
